Cold Day
by DarkSoul04
Summary: Ultimo día de clases en la escuela de Misaki


Era el último día del ciclo escolar en Yomy del norte.

Durante la última clase de Matemáticas, el profesor encargado de la clase 3-3 estaba tomando lista y cerrando cálculos mientras recibía y corregía pruebas de los alumnos y así poder decir oficialmente quien reprobó la materia. Había unos 43 chicos en el aula ocupando sus respectivos asientos y en uno de ellos estaba ocupado por Misaki Mei que estaba sosteniendo su cabeza mientras miraba y esperaba su nota correspondiente de matemática, la cual no es su materia fuerte pero se joven de piel pálida como la nieve contemplaba la gran vista que tenían desde la ventana de su salón, el día era invernal ,estaba nublado y había una ligera llovizna que en cuestión de tiempo se convertiría en MEI se escuchó, todos dejaron de hablar y la joven se percató de que el profesor la estaba llamando, se levantó seriamente de su pupitre y se dirijio derecho hacia el escritorio de profesor.

-Siéntate..-

Misaki asintió y se sentó ,veía como el profesor revolvía las evaluaciones y trabajos prácticos y sacaba cuentas,al terminar anoto el porcentaje en su libreta.

-Muy bien Misaki..Aprobaste con Nueve,Felices vacaciones!-Dijo el profesor, con una sonrisa, entregándole las evaluaciones.

-Ella solo asintió y apenas se podía notar una ligera sonrisa que más de felicidad era de "Liberación" ya que estaba muy ansiosa por empezar las vacaciones.

Misaki se dirigió a su banco, guardó sus carpetas en su bolso, volvió a contemplar la vista y en menos de 5 minutos el timbre de medio día toco. Tomó su almuerzo y se dirigió a la terraza caminando misteriosamente, como siempre solía hacer.

Ya en la terraza del edificio,Misaki estaba sentada comiendo su almuerzo que era sobras de lo que había cenado anoche, su cabello oscuro y lacio no paraba de bailar en el aire ya que el viento estaba algo fuerte ese dia,lo cual no le molestaba, al contrario Ella ama el viento y más si es paisaje era paradisiaco,Se podía ver el patio de la escuela, una vista panorámica de la ciudad que estaba con las luces prendidas por la oscuridad que las nubes de invierno generaban y atrás de la ciudad solo se veian montañas y algunas cascadas.

-Hola..- al decir esto se escuchó un espléndido eco de su voz que se esparció por todo el lugar y el frio que hacia le daba un toque más de Estilo timbre del receso sonó y cuando todos los alumnos llegaron al aula, los profesores y directivos estaban allí para darle la despedida por el fin de clases.

-Felises vacaciones alumnos, fueron un curso muy responsable, estudioso y en especial fueron buenos compañeros los unos y otros que es lo mas importante, espero que se lleven un lindo recuerdo de este año y nos vemos el año que viene-Con esto concluyo el discurso la directora de la escuela y al terminar esto los alumnos gritaron, se saludaron y poco a poco se ivan llendo del saló solo quedaban 4 personas que al terminar de guardar 2 de ellas se fueron,dejando a Misaki y a una compañera de curso llamada Sara con la cual, nunca había interactuado.

-Veamos..carpetas guardadas SI,Libros guardados SI,cartuchera..Si,celular..-,al nombrar eso,Sara toca su bolsillo y hace un gesto de alivio.

-Bueno,creo que no falta nada-colgó su bolso en su hombro y antes de salir del salón nota que quedaba Misaki.

-¿No vas a salir? Pregunto curiosa Sara a lo cual la joven negó con la cabeza mientras veía como entraba la noche en la ciudad.

-Amm bueno,felices vacaciones!-Hace un gesto de corazón con las manos y se va.

Misaki era la única que quedaba en el desolado salón que a los pocos minutos del fin de clases se tornó frio, tétrico y solitario.

-Frio..Tétrico y Solitario, Ja..-Dijo la joven palida mientras abandonaba su salón de clases donde curso 3er año de la secundaria.

Las calles de la ciudad estaban frias,semi oscuras y a lo lejos se podía observar las montañas,Misaki iva caminando por la vereda que estaba desolada y de repente cae un copo de nieve y al verlo ella estira su mano y lo atrapa pero solo caían algunos tenues que dejaron de caer a los pocos minutos. Al pasar por una tienda de electrodomésticos, vio en una de las muchas televisores, un anuncio que estaba trasmitiendo el noticiero, el anuncio hablaba de la Ola de calor que estaba sufriendo Buenos Aires/Argentina ,al cual ella presto algo de atención y luego siguió su camino en el cual la joven hiso una reflexión.

-"El mundo parece tan chico, esto de la tecnología es genial, pero aunque el mundo parezca chico no quiere decir que lo sea, el mundo es grande, enorme e infinito"-.

Mei llego a su casa y abrió la puerta, lo primero que hiso fue dejar su bolso en el sillón del living,pasar por la cocina y saludar a su madre, luego de esto subió a darse un baño de agua unos 40 minutos allí, Ya cambiada se dirigió a su cuarto y prendió su pc y comenzó a escuchar música, pero percato algo por la ventana y vio que estaba nevando, estiró sus manos y recogió un copo de nieve bien formado el cual Misaki soplo con el deseo de que el copo sea libre en el viento y pueda recorrer los paisajes invernales de su ciudad los cuales Ella adoraba.

FIN.


End file.
